


Fortuties at the Coffe Shop

by pelin19



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavhve dükkanları çeşit çeşit insanın durağı olmuştur her zaman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortuties at the Coffe Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis karakteri, orjinal bir karakter olup tamamiyle Selemetis'e aittir.

Anthem Lights ft.The George Twins - Shake It Off

“Angelina! Burası muhteşem bir yer!”   
Bol renkli bir rüya kapanının süslediği kapıdan içeri giren kız, mavi gözleriyle etrafı taradıktan sonra yanındaki arkadaşına dönüp konuştu.   
Arkadaşı Angelina, onun mekanı sevmesine sevinerek, "Öyle değil mi? Cheesecakelerini görmelisin, Artemis. Cennetten bir parça resmen." dedi.   
Artemis "Bakalım." dedikten sonra, "Bizimkileri görüyor musun?" diye sordu.   
Angelina ona cevap veremeden pencerenin önündeki geniş koltuklarda oturan iki kızılın seslendiğini duydu. İki kız, sevgililerinin yanına ilerlerken koltuktaki birbirine tıpatıp benzeyen iki genç adam ayağa kalktı.  
"Angie!"  
"George!"  
İkisi heyecanla birbirine sarılken, George, kızı hafifçe yükselterek ayaklarını yerden kesti.   
O sırada ikizi, Artemis'in kulağına eğilerek diğerlerinin de duyabileceği bir sesle, "O aslında Fred." diyerek sırıttı.   
İki kız da bunu duyar duymaz ardı ardına tabii ki de sevgililerini tanıdıklarını, artık bu numaralara kanmadıklarını söylerken Fred, Artemis’in omzuna kolunu attı ve “Denemekten zarar gelmez, dostlarım.” dedi.   
Artemis, ona gözlerini devirdikten sonra, yanağına minik bir öpücük bıraktı.   
İki çiftte bir süre karşılıklı koltuklarda kendi aralarında mırıldandıktan sonra, Artemis, ayaklarını ortadaki sehpaya uzatarak, “Angie, keşke bir centilmen olsa da, gidip siparişlerimizi alsa.” dedi.   
Angelina onu, “Ah, ne kadar da güzel olurdu, Artemis.” diye yanıtlarken, George kendi üstüne alınmadan ayağıyla Fred’i dürtmeye başladı. En sonunda genç adam, dürtülmeye dayananamış olacak ki ayağa kalkıp, abartılı bir selamla “Siparişleriniz nedir leydilerim?” diye sordu. İki kız, bir süre gülmekten cevap veremese de George, istediği kahveyi anlatmaya başladı. Kızların gülmesi bununla ikiye katlandığında, Fred onları kendi haline bıraktığını söyleyerek tezgaha doğru ilerledi ve çok da uzun sayılmayacak kuyruğa girip beklemeye başladı.   
Fred, tam sırası gelmiş ve siparişlerini verecekken, kendisiyle tezgah arasına giren, açık karamel saçlı, ondan en az iki baş küçük ama oldukça öfkeli bir kızla lafı ağzına tıkandı.   
“Bulabileceğiniz en büyük bardakta sıcak çikolata istiyorum. Ve hemen şimdi istiyorum.”   
Fred, bu kadar sinirle gelen kızdan, sıcak çikolata harici bir şeyler beklemiş olacak ki elinde olmadan güldüğünde, önündeki kız bir hışımla arkasını döndü, ve Fred’e baktı. Fred, sırasını aldığı için kıza kızamayacak kadar tırsmış olduğunu kendine itiraf edemeden, önündeki kız, adını soran kasiyere dönüp “Laura.” diye cevapladı. Laura’nın gerginliğini baristalar da anlamış olmalı, gerçekten de devasa boyutlarda bir karton bardağı çabucak hazırlayıp onun önüne bıraktılar. Laura’nın karton bardağın plastik kapağını açıp, kokuyu içine çekmesi bile sakinleşmesi için yeterli olmuş, Fred’e dönerek, “Sıranızı aldığım için özür dilerim. Ancak buna oldukça ihtiyacım vardı.” dedi.   
Fred, “Fark ettim, sorun değil.” dediğinde, Laura ona hafifçe gülümsedi ve kafenin ortasında oturan arkadaşlarının yanına gitti. 

***

“Hadi ama Laura, her beş dakikada bir kapıyı kontrol edeceksen hiç konuşmayalım daha iyi."  
“Ama Carm, hiç bu kadar geç kalmazdı, LaFontaine. Ya başına bir şey gelmişse?”   
Karşısındaki kısa saçlı kızıl, gözlerini devirerek Laura’yı yanıtladı. “Öncelikle, her zamanki gibi fazla endişeleniyorun Hollis. Hem, ikimiz de eminiz ki Carmilla başının çaresine bakabilir.” Laura, ona cevap vermeden kendini tekrar sıcak çikolatasına gömdü.   
Siyah bir bulut, birden kendini Laura’nın yanındaki sandalyeye attığında, Laura sonunda sevgilisini görmüş olmanın sevinciyle “Carm!” diye bağırdı.   
Adı Carmilla olan siyah saçlı kız, buğulu bakışlarıyla, “Gelmeyeceğimden şüphe mi duydun yoksa cupcake?” diye sordu.   
Laura, “Gelmemenden çok, gelemeyeceğinden şüphe duydum açıkcası. Annenin, kurallarının ne kadar sert olduğunu biliyorum.” dedi.   
Carmilla, bunun üzerine, tüm dünyaya karşı sergilediği sert kız imajini bozan Laura-Hollis’e-özel gülümsemesiyle, “O kuralları yıkabileceğim tek kişi sensin tatlım.” dedi.   
O sırada ikisini izleyen LaFontaine yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle “Ugh, yeter, ben artık gidiyorum.” dedi ve sandalyenin arkasından ceketini aldı. Carmilla ona gözlerini devirmekten başka tepki vermezken, Laura “Yurtta görüşürüz!” diye seslendi.   
Carmilla, masadaki karton bardaktan bir yudum aldıktan sonra, sanki zehir içmişçesine yüzünü buruşturdu ve “Tanrı aşkına Laura, bu kadar şekerli bir şeyi nasıl içiyorsun?” diye sordu. Laura, ona omzunu silkerken, Carmilla ayağa kalktı ve kendine bir şeyler almak için tezgaha yöneldi. 

Siyah saçlı kız, tam istediği gibi sütsüz, şekersiz, altındaki deri pantolon ve ruhu kadar siyah olan kahvesini almış ve mutluluğa erişmişti ki arkasındaki sarışın adamın aptallığı yüzünden bütün kahveyi yere döktü. Öfkeyle, kahvesinin döküülmesine yol açan adama bağırmaya başladığında, adam, iki elini kendini savunurcasına havaya kaldırarak, kesintisiz bir şekilde özür dilemeye başladı.   
Carmilla, ancak adamın kahvenin parasını ödeme veya daha iyisi, kahveyi tekrar sipariş etme teklifiyle sakinleşti. Sarışın adam, koyu kahveyi bu sefer sağlam bir şekilde, genç kıza teslim ettiğinde, Carmilla, ona hiçbir şey söylemeden, yalnızca öldürücü bakışlar atıp, kızarkadaşının yanına gitti. 

***

“Seni sadece on dakikalığına yalnız bırakıyorum Clint, sadece on dakika. Ve o kadar sürede bile sakarlığın tutuyor, değil mi?”   
Clint, kendini azarlayan Natasha’ya aldırmadan, önündeki krokanlı pastaya odaklandı. Natasha, bir süre sonra Clint’in onu dinlemediğini anlamış, onun elindeki çatala hafifçe vurarak, çatalın Clint’in elinden düşmesini sağladı. Sarışın adam, pastasıyla arasına birinin girmiş olmasına morali bozulmuş, Natasha’ya dönerek, konuyu kapatmak için, “Evet, kızın kahvesini döktüm, ne var? Bana ilk çarpan oydu ayrıca. Üstelik, kızın kahvesini aldım tekrar.” dedi.   
Karşısındaki, parlak kızıl saçlı kadın, bununla gözlerini devirerek, “Her neyse.” dedi.   
İkili bir süre havadan sudan konuştuktan sonra, Natasha’nın telefonu çaldı. “Romanoff.” diye açtığı telefonda, Clint’in bilmediği bir dilde konuşmaya başladığında, Clint, anlamayacağı için konuşmayı dinlememeye karar vermiş, etrafa bakınmaya başladı. Son birkaç haftadır her sabah işe giderken kahve almak için uğruyorlardı buraya. Clint, her seferinde pastaların ne kadar güzel gözüktüğünden bahsederken, Natasha sonunda dayanamamış, o gün, Clint’e pasta ısmarlamayı teklif etmişti. Clint Barton, tabiki de yemek tekliflerine, özellikle pasta tekliflerine asla hayır demeyen bir adam olduğu için ikisi mekanın kalabalığından uzak, geniş koltuklara yakın bu minik masaya oturmuşlardı.   
Konuşmasının arasında Natasha, Clint’e dönerek, eliyle kalem işareti yaptı. Clint, ceketinin ceplerini arayıp, bir şey bulamadığında Natasha’ya eliyle bir dakika işareti yaptı ve yan taraflarında oturan grubun yanına gitti. 

“Rahatsız ediyorum, kusura bakmayın fakat herhangi birinizde bir adet kalem var mı acaba?” diye sordu. Bunun üzerine kızıl saçlı bir çocuğun omzuna kafasını yaslamış mavi gözlü kız, “Bende olması lazım.” diye yerinden doğruldu. Bej rengi çantasının derinliklerinden, tüylü kalem şeklinde mavi bir tükenmez kalem çıkartarak Clint’e uzatırken, “Yanımdaki tek kalem bu.” dedi. Clint, kalemi kızdan alıp teşekkür ederek, Natasha’nın yanına döndü ve kalemi ona uzattı. Natasha, kaleme bir bakış attıktan sonra, önündeki peçeteye her ne yazması gerekiyorsa onu yazdı. Telefonu kapadıktan sonra, Clint’e kalemi geri uzattı ve “Maria’ydı.” dedi. Clint, daha fazla açıklamaya ihtiyacı yok, kalemi ondan alarak tekrar sahibine götürdü.  
Geri geldiğinde, Natasha, “Artık kalksak mı?” diye sordu. Clint’in onaylamasıyla, ikisi oturdukları masadan kalktılar. Kapıya doğru yürürken, Clint, kahvesini döktüğü kızla bir anlığına gözgöze gelince, siyah saçlı kız, Clint’in aldığı kahveyi havaya kaldırarak ona minik bir selam verdi. Clint de ona geri selam verdikten sonra kendini kahve dükkanının sakinliğinden hayatın karışıklığına attı.


End file.
